jane_the_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 April 2017
03:16 Test 05:53 Test 06:16 hello back up 06:17 man i missed silence 06:28 this is nice to be left to be alone i was left for everyone else im a just die bye bye 06:40 Neko? 06:41 --_-- 06:41 yes? 06:42 im a just leave and never return im an outcast 06:43 no one cares 06:45 you are not 06:45 please stay 06:45 Logan is in trouble 06:45 You are not an outcast at all 06:46 sigh 06:46 I unbanned you from where logan banned you 09:48 Hello, Korra. o/ 10:17 Hey, jane. 10:17 I bet you'll like it here. 10:18 i love the black 10:18 thanks, 10:19 its like my soul XD 10:19 lol XD 10:23 Hello, Jane. o/ 10:23 She must be afk. 10:24 What is "afk" Korra? 10:24 away from keyboard. 10:24 umm.... 10:24 Hi 10:24 yes? 10:25 Alright. @Korra. 10:25 Oh, hello. @Meadowleaf. 10:25 O/ 10:26 (wave) 10:26 This wikia chat looks like mine that I abandoned XD 10:27 lol 10:28 Hmm, what color should Jane's name be? 10:28 Well, it was abandoned until now. I just came here in Chat to make the Wiki active again. :) 10:28 :) 10:28 :D 10:28 Are we allowed to suggest colours for our names? 10:29 yeah, sure 10:29 Ah can mine be green 10:29 sure, I'll have Mario do it when he comes on. He's the computer nerd. lol XD 10:29 10:30 Okay lol XD that's fine 10:30 He's the one who made my name blue 10:30 He also made a chatbot on here 10:30 that can speak! 10:31 He alos made it a B-crat 10:31 Nice woah 10:31 cool lol 10:31 Mario knows I hate ChatBots and he made one anyway! 10:32 Lol. 10:35 I honestly never seen a chat bot for so long except for in the cc wiki 10:35 Me neither. 10:35 Well, as much as I hate them, this Chatbot is pretty useful 10:35 It banned Jmurph one time 10:35 Well, actually, I saw it once at The Loud House Wiki. Although I've never used that Wiki. 10:35 10:35 10:36 Me too, Jmurph is just an stupid kid who wants to get attentions. 10:36 yeah, but he here once and started his usual thing and Back Up2 banned him 10:36 Ah 10:36 funny how the chstbot recognizes users 10:37 Mario programmed it very well 10:37 *chatbot 10:37 He's super-good at it. 10:37 nice 10:43 I wanna make my own wikia 10:43 about? 10:45 Well the name is going to be based around a topic but it's not going to be about anything really just a place to hang out 10:45 like Demon light was? 10:45 Yeah 10:45 basically 10:45 I can't believe Teiko is going to delete it 10:46 I know it actually made me upset 10:46 me too 10:46 we all love it there 10:46 Yeah 10:46 now I'm making my own random wikia for myself 10:47 cool 10:49 Hey, Baroness 10:50 I'm bored now. 10:50 Hi 10:50 Sup? 10:50 Hello. 10:52 ~The chat has died~ 10:52 im here 10:52 yay 10:53 Jane PM. 10:54 dead chat 10:54 yep 10:54 Done! 10:56 link please? 10:58 http://frerard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 10:58 I gtg 11:03 Hey, Mario 11:03 Hoi. 11:03 sup? 11:04 Nothing much. 11:04 same here, except I have the flu 11:04 Oh, sorry to hear. 11:04 it's okay, I am so sick, but I'll get better 11:05 Oh I forgot I was here 11:05 XD 11:05 lol 11:06 I miss my Daddi. 11:06 Hi MCR. 11:06 My teacher was teaching about the birds and the bees. 11:06 It was fun. 11:06 um....... 11:06 Hey Mario o/ 11:06 Mario CAR 11:06 OMG 11:06 Cart* 11:06 XD 11:06 MG 11:06 I wanna get Mario Kart 7l 11:07 Ignore that "l". 11:07 I meant to put a "." 11:07 I want to get Mario kart 7 and 8 11:07 I have 8. I don't have 7. 11:07 is 8 as good as Mario Kart Wii? 11:07 It's okay. 11:08 But I think you can play as a Mii. 11:08 Idk if you can do that on Wii. 11:08 You can 11:08 I wanna eat you. 11:08 Lol. 11:08 Oh. It's been a while since I've played Wii. 11:08 Issy PM. 11:09 ayyyyyyyyyy 11:09 Hoi. 11:09 This is my Quotev wife, jane 11:09 she's lovely 11:09 Ikr 11:09 But I can't get my but to functioning right. 11:09 I am. 11:09 All it can do for now is log the chat. 11:09 Ik I am Korra. 11:09 Make the Chatbot speak, please. They don't believe me 11:10 Issy, I was talking about Jane. XD 11:10 I'm speaking. 11:10 Too bad I'm freaking blocked from Quotev, hope it isn't forever... 11:10 see, it does speak!\ 11:10 Ik Im Jane.. 11:10 you are not Jane. Jane is Jane 11:10 How? 11:10 I am jane 11:10 I am Jane 11:10 Rigt Jane? 11:10 Steven Universe Wiki failed me on the bot script. 11:10 no 11:10 you are Issy 11:11 What's wrong with the bot? 11:11 When I give it a command, it doesn't execute it. 11:11 I AM KORRA 11:11 XD Mario 11:11 I hate SU wiki 11:11 Im banend for defending women 11:11 Banned* 11:11 Issy PM. >.> 11:12 Apparently you've been banned by Cheeseskates for "Superiority complex; Over-exaggerating criticism; Catalyst of arguments; Cross-wiki drama spreading; does not care for rehabilitation" 11:12 Lmao 11:12 No. 11:12 Some kid said Women should be slaves. 11:12 Cheeseskates is a good mod and I actually think that might be the case. 11:12 It's not. 11:13 I said Ok 11:13 He said stop 11:13 Kid talked about my family 11:13 told him to stop 11:13 And you told me to "Get out" there because of my bad history with the wiki. 11:13 'I was immature and was banned' 11:13 ? 11:13 I did? 11:13 You did. 11:13 When? 11:13 Do Ik you..? 11:15 Idk you.. 11:15 dead chat 11:15 Oh I only told people they should leave if they don't like Su and decide to trash it... 11:16 You can't trash a show on it's wiki 11:16 That's wrong. 11:16 True 11:16 SU Wiki records its chat like this one. 11:16 I have proof of the drama you tried to start with me. 11:16 Lmao I didn't. 11:16 Idk you 11:17 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Universe_Wiki:Chat/Logs/27_Mar_2017?t=20170329000327\ 11:18 Just use ctrl + f to search my name. 11:18 Uh 11:18 I said take a Mario hug. 11:18 Meaning Mario Emoji for COLE 11:18 ttyl 11:19 BYE 11:19 Im not getting into this.. 11:19 love you Jane 11:19 bye (wave) 11:19 Cheeseskates got mad cause I told people on another chat what happend 11:19 Love you Jane 11:19 Remember 11:19 ;) 11:19 Goodbye, Jane. o/ 11:19 ;) 11:20 KORRA 11:20 Let's finish each other's 11:20 -- 11:20 -- 11:20 sentences! 11:20 Sandwitches* 11:20 The heck? 11:21 ^ 11:21 It said you left but it didn't say you joined back. 11:21 Hey, Korra, see my Private Messages. 11:22 lol, Mario 11:22 Back in my day 11:22 We didn't have food 11:22 We had water 11:22 Idk What that means. 11:22 Let's not talk about food 11:22 I haven't eaten in days 11:22 and I am hungry 11:22 O_O 11:22 #TheFluSucks 11:22 Eat something. 11:23 Your gonna die. 11:23 I thought I go without eating all day and do lots of work. 11:23 I think. 11:23 But dang. 11:23 I can't. I can't keep it down, Issy 11:23 Yesterday I did some tree work and I didn't eat anything. 11:23 try going three days without eating 11:24 Korra 11:24 Do what I do. 11:24 Don't touch organic life forms 11:24 They spread germs. 11:24 ? 11:25 Don't touch people. 11:25 Like 11:25 Jane 11:25 but touch unorganic lifeforms 11:25 Like me. 11:25 hey, don't mention her. lol XD 11:26 I mean... 11:26 She is a killer 11:26 And im normal 11:26 and only 90% insane. 11:26 So... 11:26 Never had the flu before. But my older sister did. 11:26 Wth? 11:26 XD 11:26 R.I.P 11:27 #ChatsDying 11:27 Oh WB. 11:27 Im dying. 11:27 Is my name green 11:27 ? 11:27 No. 11:27 Hey 11:28 rip can you make it be green I talked to korra and he's fine with it I think if I can remember right 11:28 Sad. 11:28 Sad lifes. 11:28 I use to live on a planet. 11:28 It blew up. 11:28 XD 11:28 If you want it to be green, you first have to be a moderator. 11:28 But I can do that in the click of a button. 11:28 Thank you ^_^ 11:29 Can I be Purple? 11:29 No because I'm not making you a mod. 11:30 Why? 11:30 Im a mod on.DL. 11:30 Mario do yo ugo on DLs? 11:30 Obvious reasons. 11:30 Lmao you don't like me. 11:30 I have had a convo with Cheese since. 11:30 We're on good terms. 11:30 I've grown. 11:30 Do you want light green or dark green? 11:30 Like literally. 11:30 So if you wanna keep being salty 11:30 go ahead 11:30 im moving on. 11:30 light green is good 11:31 Sorry, Lag killed me off 11:31 But it'll take like 5 / 10 minutes for cache to update. 11:31 Hey korra 11:32 okay that's fine I can wait 11:32 And you can't see your green name, sadly. 11:32 Hey 11:32 But others can. 11:32 It's fine 11:32 Issy died 11:33 But 5 / 10 minutes for cache to update is not like 24 / 72 hours for custom Java to be reviewed. 11:35 I don't like the way Lapis talked to me. 11:35 what did she say? 11:35 Yeah that's fine again I am patient when it comes to these things a colour change isn't that important but I thank you anyways for allowing me to have one 11:35 Like literally. 11:35 So if you wanna keep being salty 11:35 go ahead 11:35 im moving on. 11:36 yeah. that was rude 11:36 I just said you can't be mod for obvious reasons and she clearly knows why. 11:37 yeah, I understand you 100% 11:37 Yeah if she treats others like that a mod status would be like giving a baby a knife. 11:38 Okay I banned her for a week. 11:39 fair 11:40 dead cht 11:40 *chat* 11:44 Of course, I'm still here yet. 11:44 yay! 11:44 :D 11:45 :D 11:45 Korra, please, see your Private Messages. :) 11:45 Hello, MCR. o/ 11:45 O/ hello 11:45 Welp, we're free from that pain in the butt for a week. 11:45 Hello, MCR. 11:45 If she doesn't learn to behave herself it'll be longer. 11:46 Yeah, Issy has a smart-mouth on her 11:48 I'm glad JMURPH has left this wiki alone 11:48 he is currently invading all my others, but luckily he's forgotten about this one 11:50 Hey, Back Up2 11:50 God damn it 11:50 what? 11:50 I'm incredibly stressed 11:51 How come? 11:52 My friend has anxiety problems, I'm worried about them, I had a weird dream last night. I just can't control my panicking or stress 11:52 it will be okay, I promise 11:53 I sure do hope so 11:56 I know it will be end good. 2017 04 21